


Myungsoo's Sweater

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just wanted to write somethin cute lmao, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smal lil sungjong is cold and myungsoo's wearing a large sweater,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myungsoo's Sweater

 “Sunggyu Hyung! Hurry up!” Myungsoo yelled loudly at the door as him and Sungjong stood on the porch. Sungjong aimlessly stared up at the stars with his hands attempting to shield his bare skin from the bitter cold. Myungsoo folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders tensely as the cold would every so often creep through the pores in his sweater. Myungsoo became eager and swayed back and forth while waiting for the leader to find the reason that the door was jammed. Sungjong continued shivering quietly to himself, attempting to make his arms coated in goosebumps less obvious. Myungsoo impatiently glared over to Sungjong and suddenly became worried for the small, shivering maknae.

    “You're, uh,” Myungsoo walked in a _cool_ fashion towards Sungjong, “you're shivering a lot.”

    “I know.” Sungjong covered his exposed arms and tried to hold back his shivers even more out of embarrassment. His ears and nose became a shade of red due to the embarrassment, and _maybe_ the cold too.

    “Well, I don't have a sweater for you.” Myungsoo looked at the ground and moved his foot in various directions, “but I can find something to help.”

    “You really don't have to,” Sungjong smiled somewhat painfully out of nervousness.

    Of all the things that could’ve happened on this night, why was he stuck outside _alone at night_ with his crush? He was wondering this too, and trying not to panic that he was trying to help him.

    Myungsoo looked around briefly, not moving far but peeking around corners curiously and lifting an object here and there.

    “I can't find anything,” Myungsoo paused to think of a solution, “I mean, this sweater’s kind of big on me.”

    “What is that supposed to mean?” Sungjong refrained from making eye contact.

    “Well, I was thinking we could share.” Myungsoo chuckled and lifted his sweater slightly. Sungjong stood there unknowingly and in shock, when Myungsoo bent down to meet where his eyes were staring into oblivion. “Hurry up, my tummy’s getting chilly.”

    Sungjong scurried towards Myungsoo cautiously, as Myungsoo pulled in Sungjong tightly and lifted his sweater over Sungjong’s head. Sungjong suddenly realized what was happening.

      _Wait, I'm in Myungsoo’s sweater? That's his bare skin?? I'm feeling the warmth of his body on my cheek?? I can't believe this is happening, I should back out… ...but it's really warm in here._

     Sungjong’s eyes wandered in the darkness of Myungsoo’s sweater, eventually noticing that his nipple was centimeters from his nose. Sungjong quickly popped his head up through the neck hole, making Myungsoo jump.

    “You ok?” Myungsoo said patiently with his arm around Sungjong and their faces being forced closer by the stretching collar of his sweater. Sungjong nodded and gulped while giving him a smile and realized that his forehead was placed right in front of Myungsoo's lips. Myungsoo was tempted to lean in and peck Sungjong's smooth forehead that was in need of warmth. He distracted his thoughts and put one hand on the back of Sungjong's head, resting it in the area between his neck and his shoulder. Sungjong stood there peacefully, embracing the moment until he found himself muttering words.

     “Myungsoo,” Sungjong said in a quiet and airy tone, “this is kind of weird.”

    Myungsoo's eyes grew large as he grew nervous that what he'd done had  crossed the line or been too rushed.

     “But, I really like it.” Sungjong smiled as he comfortably wrapped his cold arms around Myungsoo's fluffy waist. He nestled his head into Myungsoo’s warm neck more deeply and comfortably held onto him, shivering quietly because of both the freezing cold and his nerves. He suddenly felt calm as Myungsoo wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on top of Sungjong’s. They held onto each other and swayed side to side calmly in sync, defying the cold and overcoming their awkward yet cute tension.

 


End file.
